


Играя с пустотой

by WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Спецквест Бритактеры (игры и состязания) [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Alcoholism, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Instability, OOC / Out of Character, Past Tense, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Present Tense, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Russian Roulette, Single work, Suicidal Attempts, Suicidal Thoughts, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: Финн думает, что сможет стать таким же, как брат. Но выбор этого пути медленно разъедает его изнутри.
Relationships: Finn Shelby & Tommy Shelby
Series: Спецквест Бритактеры (игры и состязания) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195529
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Играя с пустотой

**Author's Note:**

> _Пояснения к раскрытию темы спецквеста:_  
>  Человек нарочно себя уничтожает, думая, что хочет стать лучше и достигнуть уровня, а на самом деле просто хотел обратить на себя внимание.  
> Гнался за братом - получил ничего.
> 
>  _Предупреждения:_  
>  Автор не пропагандирует ни суицид, ни употребление любых запрещенных веществ, напротив, демонстрирует негативные последствия подобного образа жизни. История полностью вымышленная и просто отражает период и среду, в которых не было возможности получить квалифицированную психологическую помощь.

Последние месяцы так случается всякий раз, когда Финн Шелби возвращается к себе домой – если можно так назвать купленную за бесценок развалюху на Артиллерийской. Всякий раз, когда ему вновь приходится оставаться наедине с собой.

Правда, от которой не избавиться. Мысли, жрущие изнутри. С каждым ударом сердца, с каждым вздохом, с каждым грёбаным, бесполезно прожитым днём они только крепчают, вплетаясь в сеть вен, впитываясь в кожу, отравляя, разъедая как гниль. Жить с ними всё равно что дышать пустотой, но ведь и не дышать – нельзя.

*****

_«Что ты делаешь? – Притворяюсь тобой»._

На самом деле, Томми всегда значил для Финна гораздо больше, чем все остальные. Был даже важнее Артура или Полли, заменивших младшим Шелби родителей. Умный, весёлый, решительный, не боящийся своих желаний, а если боящийся, то, по крайней мере, отлично умеющий не подавать виду. И ещё, у него единственного из семьи особенные глаза – светлые и холодные, как небо ранним морозным утром. Дядя Чарли говорил, что такие были у их матери. Её Финн совсем не помнит – умерла незадолго до его первого дня рождения.

Но зато очень хорошо помнит, какими вернулись с фронта его братья и другие местные парни. Война забрала что-то у каждого из них. Нет, Том не сломался, как многие другие, но в нём как будто ничего не осталось, ничего, кроме холодной давящей воли и цели прогрызть себе дорогу к достатку. Но, наверное, и нельзя было иначе выжить в том сером мешке с дерьмом, в который превратился послевоенный Бирмингем. Место, где ты молодец, если торгуешь оружием, виски и «весёлым порошком». Где полиция годна только щупать девок и гонять красных дурачков, вроде покойного Фредди Торна, первого мужа Ады.

Рухнули мечты о том, как Шелби будут приличными людьми, зарабатывающими разведением лошадей. Если жизнь вокруг смахивает на дерьмо, то приходится или сдохнуть, или стать в этом дерьме самой жирной мухой, победив остальных.

Такую судьбу выбрал Томас Шелби и вся его семья. А Финн… Он всего лишь не хотел отставать.

Конечно, поначалу никто не разрешал ему трогать оружие и вообще хоть как-то лезть во взрослые дела. Но он не уступал. Быть как Томми, если не лучше, то равным – на это треклятое соревнование Финн убил почти десять лет своей жизни. Залез поиграть в машину, в которой, как потом оказалось, лежала бомба. Курил – не потому что очень нравилось (от первой сигареты его вообще вывернуло себе же под ноги), а потому что так делает Томми. Принялся за виски, начав с того, что в пабе допивал за своим другим старшим братом Джоном плещущиеся в бокалах остатки. Тот к этому моменту бывал уже обычно пьян в стельку и лишь посмеивался, не запрещая. Сначала было тошно, кружилась голова, его опять рвало, и дома Полли с Адой на чём свет стоит костерили Джона, за то что тот спаивает «малявку». А потом, когда Финну сравнялось пятнадцать, все привыкли, и он уже заходил в «Гаррисон» почти как к себе на кухню. Тогда же пришло время «весёлого порошка» или «токио», как эту дрянь называли парни постарше. От неё кровоточил нос, а сердце колотилось как хвост уличной собачонки. 

Ещё раньше, чем пить и курить, Финн начал учиться стрелять. Из пистолета, который «позаимствовал» всё у того же Джона, пока тот тайком от жены развлекался в кладовке с какой-то девицей. Тогда всё кончилось испугом Ады, разбитым окном у кухонной двери и докрасна исполосованной задницей самого Финна.

«Ты больше не будешь ни трогать стволы, ни, тем более, палить из них в доме», – выпоровший его Том объяснял это совершенно спокойным голосом, пока Финн, всхлипывая, натягивал штаны: «Но… Я же просто хочу быть как ты». 

«Нет, приятель, ты не должен быть мной. Ни сейчас, ни когда-нибудь ещё. Это не лучший путь», – тогда Финну почему-то померещилось, что последние слова брат произнёс с какой-то грустью. Но, может быть, ему так только померещилось.

Прошли годы, и многое поменялось. После смерти Джона его всё же стали посвящать в серьёзные дела, включая те, где нужны крепкий кулак и меткий ствол. Виски лилось рекой, Финну дали место в семейном бизнесе (в котором он, честно говоря, не очень и разбирался) и даже купили ту страшенную хибару на Артиллерийской улице. Но он не был счастлив. Казалось, мир вокруг сделался ещё мерзостнее, чем был десять лет назад. Вокруг Томми крутились большие деньги и не менее большие проблемы, и иногда, после очередной «жирной» вечеринки Финну хотелось просто подойти к нему и сказать, что они двое, а ещё Лиззи – жена Тома – и дети могли бы забить на всё хер, справить чужие паспорта и уехать куда-нибудь в Америку. В глушь, где Тома точно не знают в лицо и где наконец-то можно будет просто разводить лошадей.

Но он почему-то боялся этого, с каждым годом всё более и более чужого человека, в которого превратился брат. Да и вечеринок, на которые Финна – неудобного, злого – не забывали позвать, становилось всё меньше…

И однажды, идя по ночной улице, он вдруг понял кое-что очень важное. Нечто такое, чего, наверное, не хотел бы понимать и принимать до последнего.

Цепной пёс – вот кто он для Томми. Вот к чему рвался все эти годы, глотая всю эту дрянь, обижаясь на Полли, не понимая, от чего она всегда хотела его уберечь, о чем шёпотом спорила с Томми по ночам в гостиной их старого дома на Уотери-Лейн. Вот чего он достиг, пытаясь не обогнать и стать лучше – это было самообманом – нет, просто пытаясь вернуть то, что некогда, страшно давно, связывало их. Связывало ещё в те времена, когда для брата существовало что-то кроме слепого желания влезть по головам и набить карманы потуже. А сейчас и Артур, и он, Финн, и, пожалуй, все в «Козырьках» – всего лишь вещи, которые можно использовать так, как хочется. Так, как будет удобнее. А когда надоест, то и выбросить. В конце концов, какие могут быть друзья у человека с глазами цвета зимнего неба?

В тот миг внутри Финна как будто что-то погасло. Словно сначала разбили яркую, горячую лампочку, а потом втоптали осколки в вонючее собачье дерьмо. 

Вдребезги, до неразличимого бурого крошева. 

Если это была игра, то он проиграл.

С самого начала, как влез во всё это. 

****

В его доме всегда темно и пусто по вечерам. Артур говорил ещё при переезде: «Всё, теперь будешь водить сюда девочек и веселиться»… Финн забыл, когда какая-нибудь девушка последний раз переступала этот порог. Равно как и когда у него выходило веселиться по-настоящему. Не заливать выпивкой – до тошноты, до бесчувствия – страшные вязкие мысли, а действительно радоваться. Как он умел в детстве: садясь ли впервые на лошадь, или слушая, как Полли читает письма, присланные братьями с фронта. Наверное, это умение сдохло вместе с верой, что он чего-то стоит.

Сегодня Финн опять не зажжёт свет. А зачем? Уличных фонарей достаточно, чтобы видеть собственные руки и револьвер. Отличный ствол, подарок на позапрошлый, восемнадцатый день рождения. _Томас Шелби всегда умел выбирать подарки._

В барабане «Уэбли» место для шести патронов. Но сейчас там только один. Как и позавчера и в прошлый вторник, и в прошлую субботу. Как ещё много раз до того – столько, сколько ему случалось остаться вечером одному в этой мрачной дыре.

Смешно, но об игре со смертью Финн тоже узнал от Томми: так развлекалась его русская любовница Татьяна – женщина с безумными глазами и бездонным кошельком. 

Одного патрона достаточно, чтобы навсегда утопить чёртовы мысли в кровавой каше. Чтобы испытать судьбу, хватит трёх попыток. Если всё пойдёт как обычно, он выпьет ещё немного и провалится до утра в тяжёлый серый сон, а утром снова пойдёт в контору, а оттуда в паб, а потом куда угодно – хоть к самому дьяволу, лишь бы там не было Томми. Если же нет… что ж, такие вещи порой случаются с теми, кто живёт только на виски да «токио». С дураками, однажды поверившими, что до неба можно достать рукой.

Финн взводит курок и закрывает глаза. Металл у виска такой холодный. Но не холоднее, чем грёбаное _небо морозным зимним утром._ Чем взгляд, в котором больше никогда – он знает точно – не найдётся для него даже крохотной капли тепла.

_«Чего ты хочешь? – Быть твоим другом»._

Щёлк.

Щёлк.

Щёлк.


End file.
